Whatever The Distance
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Complete - Logan/Camille - Big Time Rush are on tour and he's having trouble sleeping... so he puts in a call to the one person who will calm him down and keep his feet firmly on the ground.


**Disclaimer: **I'd be rich! Rich I tell you… if I owned Big Time Rush. But, I don't…

**A/N: **Because this song is gorgeous and so are Camille/Logan. You know you agree with me.

Whatever The Distance

_Wait a minute  
>Before you tell me anything, how was your day?<br>Because I've been missing you by my side._

**LOCAL TIME**: 11pm, Tuesday 21st  
><strong>LOS ANGELES TIME<strong>: 8pm, Tuesday 21st

"Hello, Palmwoods Hotel, how can I be of service?"

Logan frowned into the phone. "Mr. Bitters, it's Logan Mitchell."

Bitters groaned. "I thought you were on a world tour." The dislike in his tone wasn't half obvious.

"We are. Hey, can you connect me to Camille Roberts?" Bitters said nothing. "Room 10C?"

"Sure. Have a Palmwoods day!" Then he got hold music. Logan glanced behind him at the New York hotel room. James was fast asleep on top of his doona, lying sideways across the bed where he'd collapsed after another performance. His mouth hung open and he looked completely out of it. Logan knew how he felt. Their last performance had left him drained too but before he could sleep he had someone to talk to.

"Hello?" Camille's voice was small and cautious, as if she didn't believe she was receiving the call, and Logan smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Logan? This is a pleasant surprise." The old Camille tone returned quickly. "I'm just playing checkers with Jo." She covered the mouthpiece. "She's really good."

"Kendall probably showed her a few moves. I'll teach you how to beat her when I get back."

"Sounds great." He heard her move her next piece and Jo gave a small groan. "So, how was the Times Square performance?"

"Good. Fantastic actually. Except it's freezing here."

"Coming from someone from Minnesota? I hope you haven't gone LA native on us?" Camille joked.

"I may have. I even enjoyed hearing Bitters' very welcoming tones."

"He bought a guard dog for the front lobby." Camille spoke as if the whole thing didn't surprise her at all. At a place like the Palmwoods nothing ever did. "We got rid of it eventually but we could've used a Big Time Plan to eradicate it sooner."

"Sorry we couldn't help." They were silent for a moment until he spoke again. "I better let you go, it's getting late. Can I give you a call from our next location?"

"You mean Argentina? Hey, if you're paying for the international calls then why should I care?" But despite her attempt at an impassive tone, he could tell she wanted him to.

"How well do you know the tour locations?"

"I may have the website up 24/7 but on the level of weird it rates lower than a random call for no apparent reason." She teased.

"I had a reason to call," Logan justified. "I wanted to hear your voice."

"That's sweet." Camille cooed.

"And this would be the part where you slap me, am I right?"

She gave a short laugh. "I miss that part."

"Me, not so much." He laughed back. "I'll let you get back to losing to Jo. Night."

"Night Logan." She hung up and Logan hung up too, returning to his bed as James started to snore. Throwing a pillow at his roommate's head, he laid back on his other pillow and closed his eyes.

_Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>Sorry but I couldn't sleep, you calm me down<br>There's something about the sound of your voice_

**LOCAL TIME**: 7am, Sunday 26th  
><strong>LOS ANGELES TIME<strong>: 1am, Sunday 26th

"Hello?"

Logan smiled. "Just called to say goodnight."

Camille yawned. "Logan, it's 1am!"

"Really?" The smile disappeared quickly from Logan's face. "Sorry. I thought I had this time differences thing down."

"Yeah, obviously not." She laughed through a very tired yawn. "How's Argentina?"

"Oh you don't want to know, I should let you sleep." Logan said, guilt washing over him.

"Mmm, no, I'm awake now so, tell me." She didn't sound awake at all, and her bossy voice missed its usual spark, but Logan did as he was told anyway.

"The fans are incredible. We met this great little girl, daughter of one of the hotel staff, couldn't speak a word of English but could still sing every line of Halfway There word for word." Camille gave a tired giggle. "And how's the Palmwoods?"

"Not bad. Bitters cut Buddha Bob's pay so he stopped cutting the hedges back. Bitters re-instated his full pay after oversized opossums started living in them." She gave another yawn. "They were cute until one of them tried to bite off the right index finger of Guitar Dude when he attempted to pat one."

"Sounds like a typically bizarre week at the Palmwoods."

"In retrospect it's been quiet. Everybody misses you guys."

Logan gave a small smile. "Everybody?"

Camille saw right through it. "You want me to say I missed you?"

"Yes, I would like that very much."

She laughed. "I'll miss you when you stop calling me at completely ridiculous times." The phone rattled in her hands. "Goodnight Logan."

"It's morning here."

"Funny coincidence," Camille joked back. "It's morning here too." Then Logan was met with a dial tone and he put the phone back on the hook with a smile.

_I'm never as far away as it may seem  
>Soon we'll be together<br>We'll pick up right where we left off_

**LOCAL TIME**: 3pm, Saturday 2nd  
><strong>LOS ANGELES TIME<strong>: 10pm, Friday 1st

"Hey." Logan slipped away from the photo shoot to the concierge desk nearby. "Can I borrow your phone?"

The man looked up at him with a smile. "Of course Mr. Mitchell. What city would you like to call?"

"Los Angeles."

He nodded. "It's 10pm there right now." Logan grinned. Finally he'd got it right. The man pushed a phone in front of him. "Dial 0011, 1, 310 and then the number." With a nod he stepped away and gave Logan some privacy and he swiped the phone up, leaning against the counter, glancing at the others as Carlos and James started to fight over a rather large prop inflatable baseball bat. He followed the desk clerk's instructions and after a few beeps he was connected, Camille answering the phone with a yawn. "Hey! Sydney calling."

"Oh," she yawned again. "Hey, I didn't expect you just yet."

"Expected another 1am call?" She gave a chuckle. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Good to see you've worked out those time differences." There was a shuffle and the phone hit something before she spoke again. "What are you up to?"

"Afternoon photo shoot. We're in this massive hotel overlooking Sydney harbour. I can see the Harbour Bridge, Opera House, tons of ferries. It's a bright, sunny day." He paused. "I wish you were here to see it."

"Me too, it's been raining non-stop here for the last two days. I've never seen it rain so much in LA!" She laughed. "It's been painful. Good-looking young 'next big thing's don't do well cooped up in a hotel with Bitters for 48 straight hours. The Jennifers are losing it. I caught Jenniffer-with-two-F's crying over a lost flip-flop yesterday."

"Where was the flip-flop?"

"In her bag!" Logan smiled. "So are you just calling to rub in the beautiful Australian weather?"

"It's half that. And, I missed you."

"I miss you too."

"We're back in a month."

"Why would you want to count that down? Stay there in the sun, I'm on the next flight down."

Logan shrugged. "That works too." He glanced behind him as Kendall called his name. "I gotta get back to work."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Camille."

"And a good afternoon to you Logan."

With a smile Logan hung up and pushed the phone back across the counter as Kendall called his name again.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city just get up and go  
>But the show must go on so I need you to be strong<em>

**LOCAL TIME**: 7am, Thursday 7thth  
><strong>LOS ANGELES TIME<strong>: 10pm, Wednesday 6th

"Tomorrow calling!"

"CARLOS!" There was a rustle of the phone. "Hey, sorry about that."

Camille laughed. "It's okay. He sounds surprisingly awake for 7am."

"It's this country. Everyone's so friendly and helpful. We were woken at 6am by a massive breakfast delivered to our hotel room. They actually cooked the pancakes in front of us."

"So who tried to eat them off the cooker and ended up burning himself?"

Logan laughed. "James. He's still in the bathroom now moping. Kendall couldn't get him to come out and has sent Mrs. Knight in to look after him."

"Oh, poor thing." She snickered. "So, friendly locals, pancakes cooked in front of you, anything else South Africa offers that LA can't?"

"Yeah; stunning girls."

"LOGAN!"

He laughed. "Just kidding. LA's are much more stunning, especially the Connecticut ones."

"Right answer." She sniffed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I think this LA rainstorm is giving me a cold. I've been stuck in bed for the last three days. Jo actually called Doctor Hollywood, not that his medical licence is worth the paper it's written on. He prescribed me ten bottles of cola and a packet of lemon-flavoured cough drops."

"Try painkillers, bed rest and staying out of the cold." Logan said quickly, the inner doctor released at the first signs of trouble. "I wish I was there."

"What? So you could catch my cold and feel as awful as I do?"

"No, so I could make you feel better."

Camille laughed softly. "I already feel better." They were quiet for a second. "I better get some rest, it's late, and you can get back to your pancakes. What flavour by the way?"

"Just plain, with fruit, and about six pints of syrup."

"Wow, sounds… inedible." She gave another soft laugh. "Night Logan."

"Hey, I'll call you tomorrow night and make sure you're okay."

"You don't have to do that that, I'm fine, really."

Logan shook his head, though she couldn't see it. "Nope, I'm calling, too bad."

"Okay, since I can't stop you, that'd be great."

"Night Camille, get better."

_Wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No there ain't no one better  
>So always remember girl, you're mine<em>

**LOCAL TIME**: 7am, Sunday 17th  
><strong>LOS ANGELES TIME<strong>: 11pm, Saturday 16th

"It won't stop raining!"

Camille just laughed at the familiar voice at the end of her line. "And a good evening to you too Mr. Mitchell."

"I guess your good mood means the rain has stopped in LA?"

"Another beautiful Saturday. Lightning filmed a dog food commercial by the Palmwoods pool and everyone got involved. The best part was when Bitters got dog food dumped on his head."

Logan groaned. "Aw, Camille, you're making me homesick."

"I know; that's why I'm doing it." She laughed softly. "How's Europe?"

"Europe was stunning, I wish we could have stayed longer, and England is great, when it's not raining. Woke up this morning to rain and we're stuck inside the hotel now until the limo turns up. Carlos is bouncing off the walls as we speak." He paused. "And I mean, literally."

"Well, as long as he has his helmet he'll be okay." There was a shuffling at Camille's end of the phone and then she returned. "Good timing with the call by the way – I just finished reading a new script. I'm auditioning for the part of a British princess who joins an American spy agency to prove to the general population that Bigfoot actually exists."

"Don't you ever just go for normal roles in normal shows like, I don't know, the mean teenage girl in a teen movie or the girl that gets killed in a horror role?"

Camille scoffed. "Any idiot can play those parts. I like my characters to have a little… flair. Now, want to hear my English accent?"

"I'd love to but the limo just arrived." Logan waved the others away and turned back to the phone. "What time is it there?"

"It's bedtime." Camille laughed but it faded away quickly. "11. I was waiting up for your call."

"You were?"

"Yeah," she paused. "Would it be wrong to hope there'll be another some time soon?"

"Nope, not at all." He nodded at James as he waved him forward, quickly growing impatient. "I have to go. Goodnight Cam."

"Night Logan."

_Paris, London,Tokyo, there's just one thing tha I gotta do  
>Tuck you in every night on the phone<br>And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby it won't be long<em>

**LOCAL TIME**: 2pm, Wednesday 20th  
><strong>LOS ANGELES TIME<strong>: 10pm, Tuesday 19th

"Did you get the part?"

"No." But Camille didn't sound very disappointed so Logan frowned. "But the director wants me to audition for another piece he's making, an action film, a full-length movie with superstars in it. Shia LeBeuf's gonna be in it!"

Logan frowned deeper. "Awesome, he's pretty cool, the girls like him."

Camille laughed softly. "Hold on, do I hear a little jealousy?"

Logan scoffed. "Oh, what… what? No!"

"You're an awful actor Logan so it's a good thing you sing." He was silent. "I have a wonderful boyfriend who, despite being in every single continent in the world, has called me pretty much every night just to say goodnight despite almost missing his limo, skipping out on photo shoots, getting up early in the morning and is probably now missing out on some brilliant Japanese cultural experience." Logan glanced across the hotel lobby to where the rest of Big Time Rush sat watching a group of performers dancing with a giant papier-mâché dragon. "Shia Le-who?"

"Shia will be heartbroken you say that."

"Shia will get over it." Camille laughed. "So, what awesome cultural experience ARE you missing?"

"Carlos trying to hug a giant dancing dragon." Logan watched his friend with a grin. "It's disturbing, sad and brilliant all at the same time."

"Typical Carlos. Oh, I miss you guys; it's been so quiet here lately. Even Bitters is in mourning I think. He actually apologized when he tripped someone over this morning. It was strange."

"Bitters IS strange." Logan smiled at Mrs. Knight as she came towards him. "Hold on a sec Cam."

"Is that Camille?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah, just saying goodnight."

She smiled. "Okay, but there's some very special guests in there with us, we'll need you back soon. The Foreign Minister wants to talk to the whole band." She touched his shoulder in her usual motherly way then walked off. Logan put the phone back to his ear. "Now, where were we?"

"Well, I was heading to bed and you were going to meet the Foreign Minister." Logan frowned and Camille continued. "You really need to cover the mouthpiece when you don't want me to hear."

"He can wait."

"You're going to make Japan's Foreign Minister wait so you can talk to me?" Logan murmured a 'yes'. "No, you're not, he's more important than me."

"Not to me he's not."

Camille was quiet for a moment before she responded to that. "Thank you, but… go!" She gave a small laugh. "Don't make me come over there mister!"

"If I stay on the line do you promise you will?"

"Goodnight Logan." Her tone was a joking warning and Logan grinned.

"Night."

_You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide_

**LOCAL TIME**: 7pm, Thursday 28th  
><strong>LOS ANGELES TIME<strong>: 10pm, Thursday 28th

"Aloha!"

"Oh goodness, all that beautiful Hawaiian weather is affecting your brain now, isn't it?" Camille laughed.

"It's incredible here, it really is. We spent all afternoon just lazing on Waikiki beach. Perfect way to end this tour." Logan grinned. "Speaking of: three more days then I'm home. Coming to the airport to welcome us back?"

Camille paused then gave a small sigh. "Logan, I got that movie part. We start filming in two days."

He grinned. "Hey, that's great," but he stopped as he realised Camille's tone was sad. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We're filming for the first three weeks in Seattle. I won't be here when you come home."

Logan frowned and sighed, pressing his cheek to his fist, staring at the table in front of him. Then, as Camille sniffed, he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Three weeks more, what's that?"

"You're okay with it?"

"Of course I am. I have tours, I'll always have tours, and you'll always have movies. We can work through it."

Camille gave a small squeak and he realised she was breathing in through her teeth. "Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. It's my turn to wait anyway." He paused then the next line just flowed from his mouth so quickly he didn't even realise he'd said until he'd finished doing so. "I love you Camille, you're worth the wait."

She gave a small gasp then stuttered her way through her response. "You… you l-love me?"

"Yeah." Logan said, never more certain of anything in his life. "And I'll tell you that again to your face in three weeks when you get home."

She was quiet for some time then her response came through quietly. "Okay." She gave a nervous chuckle, something Logan had never heard from her, then spoke again. "For the record, I love you too."

"Yeah, I already knew that." He laughed and Camille joined him. "I'll see you in 24 days then?"

"I'll start another countdown."

"Sounds good." Then, with a soft smile, Logan let her go. As he hung up he grinned and looked back at his mates. Then, standing up, he returned to them and his dinner.

_Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
>But don't you worry cos you have my heart…<em>


End file.
